


Trade Mistakes

by thatonerandomemokid



Category: Fall Out Boy, Hayley Williams - Fandom, Melanie Martinez - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic At The Disco, Paramore, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonerandomemokid/pseuds/thatonerandomemokid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is gay, and Melanie is just there to support everyone. Ryan and Brendon keep fighting and don't know if they can stay in a relationship together. Frank and Gerard are the perfect match. Patrick and Pete are becoming just a little too in love with each other and their friends need to help them. Josh and Tyler like each other, but neither want to make the first move, not because they're shy, but because a relationship could ruin their friendship forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Great People

Brendon was sitting alone at a table, looking distressed, when Pete ran up to meet him. "Hey, where's Ryan?" "Over there" he pointed over to a nearby table, where Ryan was sitting alone, with the same expression as Brendon. "What happened this time?" Pete said, rolling his eyes. "I don't know, I just told him 'sob' he was getting too clingy 'sob' and he left 'sob' and now I feel really bad and I don't know how to apologize to him." He was on the brink of crying, his eyes were filled to the brim with tears. Pete knew he had to do something. He wasn't usually one to intervene, but this was getting out of hand. Brendon deserved better, but he loved Ryan with all his heart, although they always fought. He called Patrick over. "See! You two are happily in love and my relationship is destroyed!" Brendon yelled a little too loud. "Patrick, go talk to Ryan, you're better friends with him than I am" Pete said calmly. Patrick reluctantly walked over. Pete saw him sit down, then quickly looked back to Brendon. "Okay Bren, I want you to go to Ryan and apologize, but only if you're ready to." Pete placed his hand gently onto Brendon's shoulder. "Okay" he got up and walked over, with Pete right behind him. "Look, I'm sorry for what I said, I just wasn't thinking. I'm stupid, I know." Ryan stood up and hugged Brendon. "I'm sorry for storming out on you, we should have just talked." Ryan said with his voice full of sadness. Brendon kissed his forehead. Pete put his hand into Patrick's. "We're great people." Said Patrick, making sure Ryan and Brendon didn't hear. "Yeah, I know" Pete kissed Patrick on the cheek and they brought Ryan and Brendon back to the table.


	2. Sitting in a tree

When everyone had arrived to their lunch table, they all dove into their food, with occasional side conversations. "Hey Josh, why aren't you sitting next to your 'lover'?" Frank said slyly. Josh and Tyler looked at each other, their faces both going bright red. "I told you, I don't like Tyler! Just stop it already!" Josh spat back. "JOSHUA AND TYLER SITTIN IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G FIRST COMES LOVE THEN COMES MARRIAGE THEN COMES THE ADOPTED BABY IN THE BABY CARRIAGE!!!" The entire table started chanting along, people at other tables started to look at them. Tyler drew the strings on his hoodie, so only his nose poked out, and Josh dove under the table. "I don't like Josh and I never will! Just shut the fuck up for once! I hate you assholes!" Tyler screamed. The entire lunchroom went completely silent. Tyler ran out and let out a scream of anger. Josh was angry and sad at the same time. He was angry because his friends drove Tyler to do that, and he was sad, because Tyler had just smashed his dreams. He really did like Tyler, he was just too scared to admit it, in case he didn't feel the same way. Now he just wishes he had never fallen for him in the first place. Did Tyler really mean it, or was he just embarrassed? Josh just couldn't figure it out. He decided to just go out and talk to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I'm really starting to get into these charcters, I may be writing this series for a while...


	3. I Really Like You Ty

"Oh, shit. Now I feel bad..." Frank said to Gerard with a frown, after they had teased Tyler and Josh. "Don't worry babe, I still love you." Gerard said, kissing Frank's forehead.

"Tyler? Tyler?" Josh yelled through the school. He had looked in the bathroom, the classrooms, and even the little area between the Teacher's Lounge and the Library where Tyler usually hides when he gets upset, or just wants a place to think. He even tried to call, and there was no answer. "Where the hell is he?" Josh said, putting his head against the wall to think. 

He let out a sigh, then felt a tap on his shoulder. "Tyler!" He hugged the younger boy. "Tyler, did you mean what you said back there?" Josh said quietly. "No, Josh you're the greatest friend anyone could possibly have." He responded. "Look, I really like you Ty." "I really like you too Josh, you're my best friend." "DAMNIT" Josh thought. "FRIENDZONED, LIKE USUAL!" They walked back to their lunch table, while Josh was rethinking his life choices.

"Mel, I need to talk about something, just so I can get it off my chest, and you're the most trustworthy person I know." Josh said to Melanie when school ended. "Sure, go ahead! You can tell me anything!" Mel responded with a smile. Josh explained his day to her, and she cringed most of the time. "Well, what should I do about it?" Josh asked hopefully. "Whoa, hold up, you asked me to listen, not give advice." "MEL PLEASE!" "Well, rephrase it so he understands this time." "It's not that easy though!" "Yes it is, if you believe in yourself." "Okay, I'll try it. But I'll try it next week, so it's not weird." "Go ahead champ!" Mel patted his back, then they both turned opposite ways to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one made me feel good to write, I've been thinking of this concept for WAY too long, and now that I'm DUN with this chapter, I'm probably going to be STUMPED for a while, so if you have any suggestions, feel free to comment.


	4. Can't Do Anything

"Pete, what's up?" Patrick asked Pete. "Mikey, it's just that he's sitting over there alone." Pete responded. Patrick added "Yeah, I feel kind of bad for..." He was soon interrupted "Gerard's over there making out with Frank and Mikey has no one to keep him company. I can't do anything because of what happened last summer." "Want me to send Ty over?" Patrick offered. "Yeah" Pete responded, a smile appearing on his face. Once Tyler was over there, Pete began to kiss Patrick's neck, which led to them furiously making out. "Get a room!" Melanie shouted to the horney boys. "I'd love to, but the school board will be pretty angry at us for doing it in their janitors closet." Pete replied in between kisses. "Good reasoning, carry on!" Melanie shouted with no hesitation. Gerard and Frank had stopped and we're now chatting with Mikey and Tyler about the soon approaching school talent show. Gerard, Frank, and Mikey had already decided that they were doing something with Ray. Tyler was thinking about doing something with Josh. Pete, Patrick, Joe, and Andy were thinking of using one of Pete's written songs and composing music around it. Melanie was going to do a solo act, unlike the others. Brendon and Ryan are going to see if their friends Spencer and Dallon want to do an act together. They had three weeks to get an act together and try out, only twenty out of sixty will make it through, so the nerves were going to kick in very soon. They started chatting about when they were going to meet up, and then had to rush to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was really fun to write, although it's 11PM right now... Because who needs sleep, especially on a school night with God awful PARCC testing at 9AM!


	5. The Winter Dance Arrangements

"Hey, um, Tyler?" Josh asked reluctantly. "Yeah?" "Um, well, the, um, Winter Dance is coming up..." "I know" Tyler responded happily. "Doyouwanttogotothedancewithme?" Josh blurted out. "Yeah, I'm not going with anyone and I'm not going to find a date this late, so sure, we can go as friends." Josh felt like screaming, he was so annoyed that Tyler didn't get the numerous hints he had been throwing directly into his face. "Yeah, as friends." Josh said quietly. "Cool, meet me at my house at around five then?" Tyler said happily. "Yeah" Josh agreed.

"Hey babe" Frank said, walking home one day with Gerard. "I know, you're going to ask me if I want to go to the dance with you and it's going to be all sappy and adorable, then I'm going to kiss you then you're going to tell me you love me and I'll say I love you back then we'll go to school tomorrow a happy couple, so carry on." Gerard said sweetly. "I was just going to ask if you wanted to meet me at that new restaurant at six tonight." Frank replied, while laughing. "Oh, okay, I know just the one you're talking about, I'll meet you there." Gerard pecked him on the lips and waved goodbye, walking giddily into his house, because he knew that he was going to ask at the restaurant.

"Hey, I know we've had a rough week, but do you want to go to the dance with me?" Ryan asked Brendon while exiting the school. "Yes, definently, you know I never mean what I say, and I'll always love you, right." Brendon said while hugging Ryan. "Yeah, me too, you're the best." Ryan said into Brendon's ear. "I know" he responded, hugging tighter. "Well, see you tomorrow." "Bye Bren."

"Hey Patrick, will you go to the dance with me? No that's not right. Hey Cinnamon Bun will you meet me at the Winter Ball tomorrow? No, too cheesy. Hey Cinnamon Bun, I'm here to ask you if you be so kind as to meet my acquaintance at the Winter Dance tomorrow? I'LL JUST WING IT." Pete was standing on Patrick's front porch, trying to decide how to ask him to the dance. He was is a classic black and white suit, because he was wearing his special all black one for the dance. He rang the doorbell. He had roses in his hand. It was Patrick who opened the door. He was in his blue pajama bottoms and an old gray t-shirt. "Pete?" Patrick asked groggily. Did I mention it was eleven at night? No? Okay well it's eleven at night because Pete had been trying to figure out what to say since eight. "Hey Cinnamon Bun, I have arrived at your doorstep at eleven o'clock at night to ask if you would go to the Winter Dance with me tomorrow." Pete asked as though it was still eight. "Yeah, I thought we were already going together, but thanks for the roses, now go to bed." Patrick responded. "Okay, goodnight babe." Pete walked home happily. It didn't go completely as expected, but good enough.

Gerard and Frank were sitting at the restaurant, finishing up their main course, when Gerard looked up to see an amazing chocolate cake being brought to their table. "Frankie?" Gerard said, slightly confused. "Yes?" "Is that for me?" "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't" Frank said in response. The waiter set down the cake in front of Gerard. The cake had rose petals scattered around it, with one rose in the middle. Below the rose it said, To the lovely Gerard Way, will you go to the winter dance with your boyfriend Frank Iero? "Of course I will!" Frank ran to the other side of the table to avoid the cake, and kissed Gerard. "I can't believe you did all of this for me." Gerard exclaimed. "Well, you're worth it" Frank replied happily. They finished the entire cake, all while Frank was explaining how he set everything up. "Bye Frankie, see you tomorrow!" Gerard said excitedly. "I'll pick you up at around two." Frank said as he hugged Gerard. "But the dance starts at four." Gerard said. "We can go to my house and play video games!" Frank said. "Oh, okay!" Gerard said as they waved goodbye. Tomorrow was going to be amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I know this story is off to a somewhat slow start, but there are plot twists coming up in the next 4-6 chapters, I'm not completely sure yet. That twist is what encouraged me to write this story in the first place, and it's actually really depressing, so if you're bad with sad stuff, beware. And also, damn, this was a long chapter. I've been writing for around an hour and I am amazed at my dedication.


	6. The Magnificent Winter Ball (Part 1)

Gerard and Frank were the first two to the dance, so they found a table that had the enough seats for their entire group, and claimed it as their own. (Frank decided to bring a miniature red flag, to make everyone aware which table was theirs.) 

About five minutes later, more couples were starting to arrive, including Pete and Patrick. They were arm in arm, and somehow (without even looking away from each other) they made their way to the table.

Twenty minutes later Brendon and Ryan arrived with Mikey and Mel (Who were going as strictly friends) Brendon and Ryan were walking hand and hand and Mikey and Mel were looking as awkward as they could possibly be.  
"Where are the secret lovers?" Pete asked Brendon.  
"I have no idea..." Brendon replied, his mind wandering to all the things they could be doing right now instead of sitting at a table with a bright-ass red flag in the middle, listening to Taylor Swift.

Finally, an hour after the dance began, Josh and Tyler showed up in matching blue suits.  
"Dude, and I thought we would be early" Josh said, his eyes wide.  
"Um, when did the flyer say this thing would start?" Tyler said with an eyebrow raised.  
"oh" Josh said, looking guilty  
"Whatever, let's go" Tyler said, running up to the table.

Now, what was everybody wearing?  
Gerard and Frank were in matching black tuxes. Except Frank had a black bow tie and Gerard had a normal red tie.  
Pete was in all black with a normal black tie, and Patrick was in a classic tuxedo.  
Brendon was in his gold suit, and Ryan was in a classic black tux, with a black tie.  
Mikey was in a classic suit, and Mel was in a collared baby blue dress and pigtails, showing off her different colored hair.  
And, as stated, Josh and Tyler were in matching blue suits.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 1 A.M., so fucking tiirreedd, I was going to include what they all did at prom, but I'm tired as FUCK, so I'm going to do that in a different chapter... A and also, have you heard Heathens, if not, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE PAST FEW WEEKS???


End file.
